Interspecies Rights
by SteamPunkWolf
Summary: Interspecies rights have finally been passed, the problem is that not everyone sees them as a good thing, and when predators start attacking their loved ones who are prey, its up to Nick and Judy to solve the case, but will they're own relationship get in the way. (Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

(So, not really sure if this is at all good or not, but the movie was so good I had to write something about it.)

Prologue

The night air was humid in the rainforest district of Zootopia, an officer just got off duty as she walked home with her arm locked with a reporter. The two were walking back to her house to celebrate the passing of a law that now allowed interspecies marriage. The reporter opened the car door for the officer she got in, he walked around the car and started driving into the city. The officer smiled out the window as the forest turned to skyscrapers, they parked when they came to a nice restuartant called Italia de Predator. He walked around the side of the car and helped her out, the two locked arms again as they walked into the restuarant.

"The reservation is under bonita." The officer said and the waitor took them to their table.

"Always double checking huh?" The reported commented and the officer nodded.

"Well with you I never know." She smiled as they order two glasses of red wine.

"Why officer are you being specist?" The reporter laughed a little and the officer shook her head and smirked.

"Well I'm not the one who's been acting weird since they picked me up tonight." She replied as the glasses came back and she spotted a ring in hers. She looked at it awestruck as the reporter got down on one knee.

"Officer will you marry me?" he asked and she nearly screamed yes as she embraced him in a tight hug.

The rest of the night at the restuarant was one to remember as the two interlocked arms as they left both smiling brightly as they headed to the car to head home. It was the dead of night as they walked into the darkness of the city where the car was.

"Look out!" The reporter yelled as he pushed his fiance down as a loud screech was heard.

Chapter 1

Officers Hopps and Wilde walked into the police statioin carrying donuts for Clawhuaser who worked the front desk. "Oh my goodness." The cheetah said as he took them and started eating. "Chief Bogo wants you in his office." He said with his mouth full.

"Nick what did you do?" Judy asked as they started heading towards the chief's office.

"I haven't done anything without you around." He smirked at the thought that maybe his partner had done something wrong. "That way we both get the blame."

"How thoughtful." Judy said rolling her eyes as she slowly walked into the chiefs office. He narrowed his eyes at them and set a case file down on the table.

"What is this?" She asked picking up the red folder.

"Your next assignment." He replied

"Aren't we supposed to get these at roll?" Nick replied

"This case is to be done discreetly." Chief Bogo said before going into greater detail. "This case involves an officer who is in an interspecies relationship, we don't want the press on her right now with the law just now being passed, so there will be no communicating to the press or a word of this outside my office except for the parties involved. Do I make myself clear?"

"As always chief." Judy said

"Well chief we're the heroes of Zootopia not getting press coverage-"

"Not a word Wilde." He said coldly and Nick shut up.

"Yes sir." Nick immitated the countless times Judy had said the phrase.

"Good the officer will meet you in the hospital and aid you from there in the invesgation." He dismissed the two officers and they left to go the hospital. Judy handed the file to Nick as they got in the car and he started to look through the file, carefully examining the pictures of the crime scene. He looked over the close ups of the car where there had been tiny traces of blood and a broken window.

"Anything interesting?" Judy asked as she turned into the hospital parking garage.

"Nothing that I can see." They got out of the car and headed into the building, waiting in the lobby was an ocelot in a police uniform.

"You must be the officer the chief told us about." Judy said as they walked over to her.

"Officer Kitty pleasure to meet you." Nick joked before judy elbowed him.

"Sorry he gives everyone nicknames." She replied

"It's fine, I think it might just be a fox thing." She replied as they headed towards the hospital room.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick asked as they walked.

"My fiance is a fox." She replied not answering the question on purpose as she opened the door to go into the room where a grey fox was laying in the bed, his right arm in a sling, and bandages on his head and his left arm.

"Crista?" the grey fox called out. The ocelot walked over and sat beside him.

"Alright we're going to take this slow." She said calmly as Judy and Nick sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Can't I sleep for a little longer." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

"No, you can't." She replied

"Alright then so what am I supposed to be answering?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Just start from the beginning." Judy said as she pulled out a pen and paper as the ocelot took the foxes hand and squeezed it.

"Well it was around midnight and we were heading back to my car after we went out to celebrate the new law being passed." the fox started talking describing the events of that night until he got to the attack.

"Cres I didn't see anything you pushed me down." Crista try to encourage him.

"They were small, other than that it so fast I can't tell you to much more." Cres said and Judy took the last of her notes.

"Anyone who might want to harm you?" Judy asked and Cres thought for a moment.

"Well there's still some animals who don't like the interspecies relationship law." He answered

"Well that's leaves us with a lot of people." Nick said

"If it helps, they were a prey." Cres piped up

"Thank you for your help we'll see what we can find." Judy said as she led Nick out of the room. "You know anyone who fits that description?"

"Well Carrots there's Bellweather." He replied and she looked at him.

"Well she's in jail remember." She placed her hand on her hip and he smirked as the little bunny looked up at him annoyed.

"Awe is the little bunny annoyed?" He teased and she rolled her eyes. "Maybe Bellweather knows someone."

"Then lets go." Judy said before hopping down the hospital to get to the car, Nick followed slowly behind her.

"Whats taking so long?" Judy called out and Nick cleared his throat.

"We forgot officer Kitty, Carrots." He replied smirking as she hit her face with her paw.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Officer Bonita anything you can add onto the case?" Judy asked as they headed towards the prison.

"Not much that Cres hasn't already said other than there's been a lot of hate towards the interspecies relationships." She replied and Nick looked over at Judy.

"Altight Carrots how are we going to handle Bellweather? Fluffy cop, foxy cop?" He laughed at his own joke along with a snicker from Crista.

"You mean me being the foxy cop and you being the silent cop." Judy replied

"Oh I'm hurt, that you would silent such a golden voice as my own." Nick grabbed his heart dramatically and fell back into his seat. Judy laughed and playfully punched him and smiled at his display.

"You two make a cute couple." Crista said and two blushed.

"We're aren't together." Judy said as they pulled into the prison. The three got of the car and headed in, inside the ex mayor Bellweather was sitting in an interogation room handcuffed with two guards outside.

"Judy! What a surprise." She said as the officers walked into the room. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company." She was clearly being sarcastic as she eyed the two predators that accompained the bunny.

"We're were wondering if you knew any animals who would have anything against interspecies relations?" Judy pulled out her note pad ready to write down anything that might be useful.

"Why would I tell you if I did?" Bellweather replied. "I mean you two are the reason I'm stuck here." She raised her voice.

"Well what do you want?" Nick asked

"Not to help you." Bellweather answered and the three decided to cut their looses and started back to the car. "Wait! I want my own cell!" She yelled and the three turned around and took a seat again.

"Deal, so what do you know?" Nick asked

"All I know is that I wasn't the only one who was buying night howler there was another dealer named Steve Hiezman a long eared fox, he lives in the savanah district." Judy took the information down on the notepad and the three got up. "And Judy I'd keep an eye on your fox." Bellweather grinned evily, it sent chills up Judy's spine as they started walking back to the car.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Judy asked as she got in the car.

"She was just trying to get in your head, don't be such a dumb bunny." Nick teased

"Can you all drop me off at the hospital I don't really want to be gone from Cres that long." Crista piped up.

After they dropped Crista off they headed to the Savanah district, city changed to sand blowing against the car, hot and dry air, along with desert dwelling animals. "So Carrots ever met a jackalope?" Nick asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Those things don't exist." She replied as they stopped the car and got out. She walked into the shady looking gas station Nick closely following behind her.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as he reached for something on the self.

"I'm pretty sure." She turned her back to him as he walked up to the counter.

"Lets go run the name through the database." Judy said as she headed back into the car and started typing on the screen inside. Nick followed her and while she was concentrating slowly lowered something on to her head. She didn't notice as she got an address to where their suspects sister lived.

"Hey Carrots when we stop you might want to look in the mirror." Nick said as they stopped at a stop light.

"What?" She looked at the mirror and saw a headband with horns on it.

"See they exist." Nick started laughing and she glared at him and took them off.

"Ha ha ha funny." Judy said as she playfully hit his arm.

"You know you love me." Nick chimed as the car started moving again.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." Judy replied, the car continued down the highway until turning off and heading off an exit down on a small narrow road. They drove up to a mobile home on the side of the road and stopped the car. The two got out and headed to the front door, Nick knocked and waited. A long eared fox answered the door, she was elderly, had stains on her shirt, and smelled like she hadn't bathed in a week. Nick turned around and gagged. "Hello ma'am we're with the ZPD we would like to ask you a few questions." Judy showed the woman her badge and she let them in.

The place was a mess, dirty dishes all around, some potted plants that were drying up and dying. Bad smells all around the place, she took a seat in a chair causing it to creak and gestured to two more seats. Nick and Judy sat down across from her, Judy took out her notepad before the questioning started. "This is a nice place you have here." Nick said and the long eared fox rolled her eyes.

"No it ain't." She replied rudely.

"Well...uuummmm you have a son named Steve?" Nick asked

"Whatcha ya want with that little shit?" She asked leaning over on the table.

"We would like to ask him a few questions." Judy answered and she looked over at Nick.

"Ya know we ain't got to many red foxes around here." The long eared fox said and Nick started screaming on the inside.

"Well where can we find your son and my partner here can stay behind while I go talk to him." Judy replied and Nick death glared her.

"He's around back tendin to his garden or somethin." She said and Judy got up and headed out the back door. "Now then darlin maybe we should get to know each other?"

"Hello this is the ZPD." Judy said as she raised her badge at the door of a green house in the back yard of the mobile home.

"um hello." A younger fox said as he poked his head out the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes actually I have reason to believe you're seling nighthowler." Judy replied and he opened the door.

"Ya mean these blue flowers here?" he pointed

"Yes." Judy couldn't believe how easy this was.

"Some guy in a mask came by, said he would pay for em, personally I just like their scent. Never told me what he was gonna do with em though." The young fox told Judy, she asked a few more question before returning to pick up her partner inside, who hurried outside upon hearing it was time to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Never do that again." Nick said wide eyed as he slowly got in the car.

"Awe did the little fox not enjoy his date." Judy teased as she headed out on to the road.

"Never. Again." He repeated himself and Judy laughed as she headed back to Zootopia. "Where are we going?"

"To inform Officer Bonita about what we've learned, maybe the victim knows someone." Judy said as she headed back to the hospital.

"So, what are your thought on all of this?" Nick asked as he looked out the window as they drove down the road.

"the case? Or interspecies?" She asked as they turned into the tunnel that lead back to the city.

"Well both." He replied and she looked over at him.

"Well if two animals love each other I don't see really any problem with it, but I'm more into my own species." She replied and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Well I think I'm done with foxes after that whole expierence." Nick replied and Judy chuckled.

"So what species now?" She asked

"I'll see whats out there." He said in return.

"Now the case I think we're making progress." Judy answered his earlier question as they pulled into the hospital. They walked up to the reporters room and knocked on the door, they didn't hear anything in response. Nick put his hand on the door knob and Judy put hers on her tranquilizer gun, Nick quickly opened the door and rushed in with Judy.

"Freeze!" Judy yelled out as she pointed the gun at Crista who was on top of Cres. Her face went solid red as she realized what they were doing. "I...I...I...I..." She quickly covered her face as Crista realized they were standing there and turned bright red.

"GET OUT!" She cried and Nick and Judy rushed out of the room shutting the door. After a couple minutes they knocked on the door. "Come in." Crista yelled out and they slowly opened the door Crista was fully clothed now along with Cres. "I'm um sorry you um walked in on us..." She said shyly still blushing bright red.

"Its...fine...so um." Judy struggled for words.

"We...found some things out." Nick replied trying to get over the elephant in the room.

"What?" Crista's ears perked up.

"Someone else has been buying nighthowler, we know they were a small prey, wore a mask, and had a scar on their paw." Judy gave the information to her and she wrote it down.

"Wasn't there a rabbit who said something to us at the restuarant?" Crista looked over at Cres and he sat up.

"Yeah but he didn't have a scar." He replied

"I know that but maybe he could know someone." Crista replied.

"And he'll talk to a cop about a case he may have taken part in?" Nick commented and Judy looked at him.

"I guess you have a point." Judy replied

"Well don't dress up like a cop Officer Bunny." Cres said and the cops looked at him. "Pretend you wanna go out with him or something, how do you think Crista and I met." He laughed and Crista rolled her eyes.

"Never going to let me live that down are you." She muttered.

"Well not anytime soon, since you thought I was a drug dealer."

"It was my first case ok." Crista snapped and Cres shut up.

"So you want me to pretend to go out on a date with this guy?" Judy looked over to Crista.

"Well I mean it could work. You'd just have to doll yourself up, act somewhat specist, I bet he'll tell you what we need to know. You'll just need to hide a recorder somewhere."

"Alright then we can start this tonight."Judy said before anyone could object to the plan she turned to Crista. "Can you help with the make up." Crista nodded and the two girls left out of the room.

"So you two met..."

"Because she thought I was a drug dealer yes." Cres laughed before getting out of the bed. "So you and Judy?"

"What no, we're just partners." He replied and Cres shook his head.

"Don't think I didn't catch you wanting to object the second you thought about her going out." Cres said and Nick sat down.

"Maybe I was just concerned..."

"For her safety. That how it started with Crista except reversed." Cres struggled to put a shirt on.

"You don't think you're coming with us do you?" Nick asked

"Maybe." The grey fox replied. Meanwhile in the bathroom down the hall Crista was doing her best to make Judy unrecgonizable.

"Hmmm what else." Crista looked through her bag for anything that could be useful.

"So um my disguise is fake glasses?" Judy asked

"Well you don't look like yourself with them on." Crista said in her defense.

"You have a point there, so anything else?" She asked and Crista dumped the contents of her bag out beside them. Crista dug through the mess and pulled out some lipstick and blush and went to work on prepping Judy.


	4. Chapter 4

(Thank you everyone for all the support on the story ^.^)

Chapter 4

Nick and Cres waited in the hospital room for Judy to come back in disguise, after a few minutes she walked in with Crista. "So you just put glasses and make up on?" Nick asked as his faith in the plan was shaken.

"Well I didn't have a lot of make up and stuff on me." Crista replied before seeing that Cres was out of the bed. "You're supposed to be in bed." She glared at him.

"What like I'm going to lay around while there's a story to write." Cres smirked as Crista glared at him.

"Hey Judy I think we should give these two some space." Nick said before taking Judy out of the room.

"So any tips?" Judy asked

"Act real flirty guys like that." Nick smirked as she rolled her eyes, stuck her hip out, and put her paw on it.

"Thanks I wouldn't have guessed." Judy said sarcasticly.

"Maybe you could sleep with-" Judy hit him before he could finish. "Ow! Point taken."

"Let's get going it's getting late." She replied annoyed as Crista walked out of the room with Cres in the bed, she smirked knowing she had won.

"Alright lead the way Carrots." Nick followed his partner down to their car and they headed to the restuarant. "Be careful Carrots." Nick said as they parked down the road.

"Awe you worried?" She teased

"About you no." Nick replied and smirked. "About your date yes I'm afraid he'll have an awful time."

"Oh ha ha ha, there's plenty of rabbits who'd go out with me." Judy said before making her way into the restuarant.

"Dumb bunny." Nick muttered as he turned on the microphone so he could hear and record everything. Crista moved from the back to the front and took a headset that would allow her to tell Judy what to do. Judy also had a camera in her glasses that streamed video to a monitor in the car.

"Oh you like her." Crista commented before scanning through the stream to find the bunny they were looking for.

"Ha ha ha, see anything yet kitty?" Nick asked

"Judy he's right in front of you." She said on the microphone ignoring the red fox. She watched as the camera got closer to the rabbit. Sirens blared past them and the police radio.

"Officers Hopps, Wilde we have a code 217 down on main street please respond." The radio operator called out.

"Judy we need you back here." Crista said over the headset as Nick picked up the radio.

"We're on our way." He radioed in as Judy ran back to the car.

"What's going on?" She asked as she hopped in the back.

"An assualt with intent to murder down on main street." Crista answered as she started to drive to the scene of the crime.

"Nick could you um close your eyes while I get my uniform back on?" Judy asked the fox who rolled his eyes and put his paws over his face.

"You're all good Carrots." He called out, she started to change clothes in the back of the police car as it sped down the streets of Zootopia.

"We're here." Crista said as she and Nick got out of the car followed a few seconds later by Judy.

"What happened here?" Judy asked a paramedic as an animal was loaded into the back of an ambulance.

"Another attack, the victim was a cop defending their partner from an attacker. Interspecies couple to." The paramedic got into the ambulance as it took off. The three got to looking around the scene, there was some blood on the pavement. They continued to look around until a foresic team showed up to look over any of the evidence. Their police radio started up again, Judy walked over and picked it up.

"Hopps, Wilde we have a code 207 at the hospital please respond." The operator said.

"We're on our way." Judy said, the three cops quickly got back into the car and headed back to the hospital as fast they could. They got to the hospital as several officers were already on the scene including Chief Bogo.

"Officer Bonita." He said softly, she walked over and he took her over to the side.

"What do you think happened?" Nick asked Judy as they headed into the hospital.

"I'm not sure, you don't think." She started to say as she saw and heard Crista break down crying.

"Come on, lets go see what we can find out." Nick said the two got into the elevator and went upstairs to where Cres's room was. The door was intact, though the room itself was a mess. Judy went to window first, looking around the broken edges of it.

"I think they came in this way." She said noticing all the glass that was on the ground.

"Well I have blood over here." Nick said pointing to a few drops by the hospital bed.

"You think they took him out the window?" Judy asked looking out and down.

"Only way I see them pulling it off is they must be able to fly." Nick joked and Judy punched him.

"Nick this is serious." She said

"Just trying to lighten the mood." He replied as he looked out the window. "There's a security camera across the street." He pointed out

"Great maybe it got our crooks." Judy said

"You should go down and talk to Crista I can finish up things here." Nick said as he started to bag evidence.

"Alright see you downstairs." Judy said as she stepped onto the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

(Sorry I've been extremely busy, with school, work, and more stuff, it's been a lot of stress to and I'm trying to get this story done. I'll try to post sooner though the chapters may be shorter sometimes it's just what I have time to type, I'm really sorry for the long delay.)

Chapter 5

Judy got out of the elevator Officer Bonita was on the corner of the hospital sitting down her head in her lap sobbing. Judy carefully walked over to her and placed a paw on her shoulder. Officer Bonita looked up at Judy. "We'll find him don't worry." Judy said and Officer Bonita sniffed.

"Thanks…" Officer Bonita sniffed in response. Judy hugged her new feline friend as she cried for the next couple of minutes, meanwhile in the hospital room Nick searched for any clues on what had happened.

"Hmmm." Nick looked around and moved the beds pillow, there was a small notepad. Nick picked it up and looked through its pages to find several addresses, he recognized one as the night howl farm he and Judy had just visited. He held onto it as he continued to search the room for anything else, he went back into the bathroom and searched around to find nothing out of the ordinary. "Woooo Hooo text message!" He heard an annoying voice call out from under the bed. Nick looked down underneath the bed for the source of the noise and picked up the phone.

Across town however Bellwether was eating in the prison cafeteria, she looked up at the T.V. and saw the coverage of the hospital. She smiled to herself. "I'm sorry Judy." She started laughing as some of the prisoners started to fight which started a chain of fights in the cafeteria. Amongst the commotion of the guards trying to break them up, the door was left slightly open she walked out where a dart gun and a key were waiting for her. She uncuffed herself and picked up the gun. She started heading towards the exit of the prison.

"STOP!" The guards yelled who were at the exit, she shot them both and as they were turning savage left the prison to an unmarked van that was waiting for her. She got in as a police officer walked in.

"Wake up fox." She said to a grey fox who was sitting across from her tied up. He lifted his head and she looked back at him. "You've been enough trouble so we're going to have to keep an eye on you." She smiled he growled at her. The van drove off towards the Desert District of the city.

"Crista is this is his phone?" Nick showed her the ipaw and the ocelot quickly snatched it.

"Where'd…you find it?" She asked as she started to tear up again.

"Under the bed." He replied the ocelot quickly unlocked it and went to the pictures. She started scrolling through them looking at all the times the two had taken a picture together, she stopped though when she found herself at the last picture where there was a blurry image of a group of people at the hospital. She handed it to Judy who looked at it before handing the phone back over to Nick. "Think this happened before he was taken?" He asked them. Before taking out the notepad that had the addresses in it and handing them to Crista. "There was also this."

"Bag him before we get out." Bellwether said and two rams put a bag over the grey fox's head and drug him out of the van.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So how is this going to go?" The grey fox said as he was dragged out of the van still bagged.

"Shut him up." Bellwether said and one of the rams knocked him out.

"These are addresses…" Crista said as she flipped through them.

"You know what he was working on?" Judy asked, Crista looked at her.

"He never told me about this, but I know someone who will know since this isn't his handwriting." Crista replied before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a letter from Cres. "See his handwriting isn't that good, so someone else wrote the addresses."

"So any idea on where we find our mystery writer?" Nick asked as he examined the writing, Crista looked through the contacts on Cres's phone. She walked off and pressed on one of the contacts to call them.

"You ready to call it a night?" Nick asked Judy and she frowned at him. He shrugged in response. "So it's going to be another all nighter then, you're killing me Carrots." He replied

"We just got a big lead Nick, and I didn't know the little baby fox had a bed time." Judy taunted Nick grinned back at her.

"I think you're just coming up with excuses to spend time with me." He grinned and she brushed it off.

"You wish, now let's get going so we can find her fiancé as soon as possible." Judy replied as Crista walked back some tears in her eyes again.

"He's been trying to write a story about the first Night Howler incident and he uncovered a lot of this having to deal with big companies and politics. I…we need to find him." Crista said as she got in the car and waited. Judy hopped into the driver's seat and Nick got in the passenger's seat.

"So where to?" Judy asked

"The Gazelle Gazette. They'll still be opened with everything going on tonight." Crista replied remembering the long nights Cres had to work when animals were first going savage and missing.

"Alright." Judy started heading to the Gazette which was located across town.

"Alright unbag him." One of the Ram's unbagged the grey fox who looked around and found the source of the voice and started laughing.

"No way this is all you!" One of the rams punched him and he stopped laughing.

"You've uncovered a lot you know, I'm surprised we didn't find you sooner." Cres stayed silent listening to long monologue being rattled on by the criminal mastermind. "So as you can see interspecies relations can't be." He finally concluded Cres was half asleep though. "Wake him up!" One of the rams threw water on Cres and he shot up.

"HEY! I know you kidnapped me and all but really?" He replied

"We shouldn't be telling him our plan anyways." Bellwether said during all the commotion. The rams took Cres off into another darker part of the building.

"Crista what are you doing here?!" A badger overloaded with papers asked as he noticed the cops in the middle of the writing room. He put down the papers with a big huff and a deep breath. "We're a bit over run with everything that's happening right now, and it doesn't help that Cres isn't here to cover the prison break." The badger said as he picked up another bunch of papers. "So what can I do you for?"

"Cres has been kidnapped what has he been working on?" Crista showed him the notepad and glared at him. "I know this is your handwriting Henry." Crista almost yelled and Judy pulled her back.

"Crista calm down we'll find him, Nick and I will handle this." Judy said calmly and Crista reluctantly sat in a vacant chair. "So what was this story he was working on?" Judy asked Henry politely.

"He got an anonymous lead about that nighthowler stuff awhile back." The badger looked over to a computer across the room. "He told me not to tell Crista about when we found that there was a grower in the Savanah district, the kid seemed harmless."

"We've already been there, what were the other addresses in the book?" Nick asked

"The ones that are circled are pizza places the others are possible leads, but every time he went to go investigate that person was gone. The ones with a star next to them are possible locations of the operations, quite frankly he's gotten to deeply involved." Henry sighed before writing down a username and password. "These are to the computer over there it's the machine Cres has been writing this story and logging he's sources and where he has been on as far as the story goes." Nick and Judy walked over to the large computer and sat down meanwhile Henry walked over and placed his paw on Crista's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said before leaving to continue his own work. Crista walked over to Nick and Judy and sat behind them.

"So he was logging pizza places? Maybe that's the connection." Nick laughed a little and Judy flicked his nose with her ears. "Alright tough crowd."

"Just try to stay focused, look at all these files." Judy scrolled down the long list of Mammalsoft word files all named random things. "He's even worse than you Nick." Judy commented and Nick scoffed.

"I've been out done? That can't be." He teased as he looked over her shoulder. "Hey isn't that the story about Dash?" Judy clicked on the file


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The file expanded to a story about the two cops, on the page however was text in bright blue lettering. Judy hovered the mouse over the text and clicked on it. The text took them to a separate worksheet on the computer, it was full of pictures of known criminals and lines drawn between them. "Well seems our reporter has been busy." Nick commented looking the pictures over.

"Cristie do you know what he was looking into?" Judy asked the ocelot as she looked on the page confused.

"No he never mentioned any of this to me." She replied.

"Hey look this line goes down to a picture of Clawhauser." Nick pointed to the screen and snickered a bit at the picture of the chubby cheetah gnawing on donuts.

"Then I know where we're going to next." Judy clicked print and picked up the paper on her way out of the building Nick following suite along with Cristie.

They drove back to the police station, cops where running around frantic the phones going off every second they were hung up, "Whats with all the commotion? There a run a donut shop?" Nick commented as they walked in. Clawhauser was doing his best to keep up with the phones and eat his donuts at the same time.

"Nick could you stop joking for a second." Judy glared at him.

"Well if I didn't joke there wouldn't be any comedic relief in our line of work." He smirked and she rolled her eyes as they walked over to Clawhauser.

"Hey Judy." He quickly said as he picked up a ringing phone. "Zootopia police department." he started to talk to the person on the phone as Chief Bogo walked down with a file in his hands.

"Hopps, Wilde!" He called out the two rushed over to him.

"What is it chief?" Judy asked as he set the file down.

"Bellweather just escaped prison." He said.

"She escaped but we were there earlier and…."

"You two are off the kidnapping and are tasked with finding her." The chief said.

"Chief, what about…"

"We'll put two other officers on it, right now though it seems all hell's broken loose in the city." He replied before going back to his office. Judy pulled out the the paper with the pictures and lines between them, spotting the lines drawn between Bellweather and the long eared fox who grew the nighthowler.

"Nick look at this." She pointed to the lines.

"Guy with nighthowler and crazy ex mayor what about them?" He asked

"She said she wasn't the only one buying it, maybe there's someone else and that someone busted her out."

"And where does that leave our kidnapped reporter?" He asked

"He was on to them so they must have kidnapped him." She replied

"So where does that leave our big fluffy friend working the desk?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Let's ask."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (Not a lot done in this chapter, sorry but I've been having to write paper after paper and manage writing my own original piece of writing as well as other fanfictions I have going on. I'm going to try to get on a schedule of posting chapters on this story every Thursday or every other Thursday. Once again I'm sorry this one is short just haven't had a lot of time.)

Judy and Nick walked over to the cheetah stuffing his face with donuts. "Clawhauser." Judy said sternly and Nick put his hand on her shoulder. She sighed jumping up onto the front desk. She laid the picture of Cres down and Clawhauser swallowed.

"Oh him? He came by every so often." He replied innocently. 

"Why would he do that?" Judy asked

"Well its common for reporters to visit the ZPD to get stories." He replied than Judy looked at the paper full of pictures of people.

"Wait so this is a list of.." 

"Informants." Nick replied, "Thanks for your help we'll bring you some donuts when we're done." He told Clawhauser as Judy jumped down.

"Alright lets go Nick." She said hopping off to the car.

"Where to Carrots?" Nick asked and she held up the paper with the pictures and pointed. "Finnick?"

"Awe don't wanna see your baby again?" Judy snickered hopping into the car, Nick sat next to her. Cristie waved them bye as she was handed a new file.

"We fooled you didn't we?" Nick smirked looking at Judy and she rolled her eyes. "Oh you know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." She chimed back as they drove around town looking for the van.

"Wait he's over there." Nick pointed and Judy slammed on the brakes causing Nick to gag against the seat belt holding him down. "A little warning next time please." He took his seat belt off and hopped out of the car. Judy followed him and they knocked on the van and waited for Finnick to answer.


End file.
